


La boue en or

by Jauteure



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (oh boi i've waited for that tag), (so so little angst), 2020's edition, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Male Gimurei | Grima, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robcina Week, Serious Injuries, and then... angst, fluff with plot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauteure/pseuds/Jauteure
Summary: "Tu m’as donné ta boue et j’en ai fait de l’or." - Charles BaudelaireLucina et Robin en sont plein, de cette boue. Elle leur colle au corps, les plaque à terre, les étouffe. Cette boue, c'est leurs cauchemars, leurs démons, leurs peurs.Et un jour, ensemble, ils en ont fait de l'or.(Mes contributions pour la Robcina Week 2020, des one-shot plus ou moins longs qui seront peut-être, un jour, qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, traduis en anglais, voir même, hypothétiquement, si ça se trouve, en espagnol)
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin





	1. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je recommande d'écouter la musique "Doubleback" de ZZ Top pour se mettre dans l'ambiance de la fête, et même, pour pousser l'immersion jusqu'au bout, de regarder l'extrait du film Retour vers le futur 3, où justement, cette musique est jouée. C'est exactement ce genre de danse qui sera danser dans ce one-shot !

Voilà, enfin, tout était terminé. Walhart et son empire destructeur étaient tombés, grâce aux Veilleurs. Le tyran était mort, ses troupes immobilisées et ses derniers généraux avaient signés l'armistice en vitesse. Les Ylissiens étaient rentrés chez eux, après une longue, longue année de guerre. Ils pouvaient désormais panser leurs blessures et profiter de la paix qu’ils avaient si durement gagnée.

Dès le retour des Veilleurs à Ylisstol, une grande fête fut organisée. Des années plus tard, les chroniques raconteraient que dans toutes les villes, tous les villages du royaume, on dansa pendant trois jours et trois nuits, que les portes du palais royales furent ouvertes à la foule, et que la nourriture était distribuée abondamment au peuple (mais rien n’est moins fiable que des chroniques). Ce qui était certain, c’est que tous célébrèrent la victoire.

Donc, on dansait dans la grande salle de bal du palais, et les Veilleurs étaient l’attraction principale. Tous les Veilleurs. L’Exalt et la reine n’avaient plus le monopole de l’attention, désormais, les nobles s’intéressaient même à ceux qui ne voulaient pas attirer les regards. Si Tharja ne maudit jamais autant de personnes que pendants ces jour-ci, d’autres au contraire, se réjouissaient de ce changement.

-Je n’ai même plus besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, s’extasia Virion. Elles me tombent littéralement dans les bras !

La jeune femme qui se pendait à son coup gloussa stupidement, enfin selon l’avis de Robin. Il se sentait un peu mal à l’aise à côté de son ami, surtout depuis qu’il avait remarqué Zelcher et les regards de tueur qu’elle leur lançait depuis l’autre côté de la salle. Terminant son verre d’une traite, il s’excusa et partit trouver une partenaire de danse.

Plus tard, il se réprimanda de ne rien avoir vu venir, mais sur le moment, Robin ne réagit pas quand une jeune noble se présenta d’office devant lui, main tendue, sourire brillant. Il prit ça pour… le hasard ? Son charme légendaire ? Les quelques verres de cette bière feroxienne qui lui montait au cerveau ? 

Toujours étant qu’à la fin de cette danse, deux autres jeunes filles se postèrent devant lui, déjà prêtes à enchaîner sur le nouveau morceau joué par l'orchoestre, alors même que celle avec qui il dansait ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elles se donnaient de discrets coups de coude pour se mettre plus en avant que les autres. D’autres invités approchaient, des hommes, mais surtout des femmes, de tous les âges, de tous les environs, qui essayaient d’accrocher son bras, ou de l’entraîner sur la piste de danse. Robin commençait à comprendre Virion : les gens se jettaient bien sur lui, mais, lui, appréciait de moins en moins.

L’attroupement devenait houleux, les battements de cils mielleux devenaient des regards de rapaces affamées. C’est au moment où une main agrippa son manteau, que le pugilat commença. Les petits coups de coudes se transformaient en bousculade, on sortait les ongles pour griffer et tirer tout ce qui était à porter de main.

Robin réussit de justesse à s’échapper et il plongea sous la nappe du buffet. Il n’avait jamais été particulièrement connu (on reconnaissait plus son manteau que son visage), et il ne voyait pas de raison particulière à toute cette attention qu’on… oh. Sauf si quelqu’un avait raconté ses « exploits » à la Cour. On devait le prendre pour une personne importante maintenant, un haut placé, un bon parti. 

Il décampait à quatre pattes, quand une main releva la nappe près de lui.

-Besoin d’aide ?

Heureusement ce n’était que Lissa. Robin plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son cœur qui s’était emballé soudainement, et le sourire en coin de Lissa s’élargit. Derrière elle, il pouvait voir Lon’zu, fidèle à lui-même avec son regard impassible, et Owain, qui écarquillait les yeux à le voir dans cette position. 

-Hé, lâche ça, tu vas me faire repérer !

Elle jeta un regard en arrière et hocha la tête d’un air connaisseur.

-Ça a l’air sérieux, mais puisque tu me dis que tu t'en sors tout seul, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps…

Elle fit mine de le laisser tranquille. Robin savait qu’elle n’attendait qu’une chose : qu’il la rappelle. Et s’il faisait ça, elle viendrait lui demander des comptes plus tard (personne, personne ne voulait avoir de compte à régler avec Lissa). Mais est-ce qu’il avait le choix ? Non, Robin avait besoin de son aide pour se sortir d’ici, tout de suite.

-Attends ! … Tu peux m’aider ?

Son air carnassier lui faisait déjà regretter sa décision. Lissa lui pointa discrètement une petite porte, cachée dans les dorures de la grande salle de bal.

-Tu vois cette sortie pour les domestiques, juste ici ? Elle donne sur les jardins. Je m'occupe de la diversion pendant que tu fuis.

-C’est une retraite stratégique ! protesta-t-il, et elle haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux. 

Elle fit signe à Owain d’approcher et lui fit porter un plateau de nourriture (Robin eut un pincement au coeur en voyant que c’était les pains à viande miniatures). Alors, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, Lissa bombarda les nobles qui se chamaillaient encore. 

Au loin, quelqu’un d’autre trouva intelligent de riposter avec les petits fours, et en quelques secondes, la salle de bal fut transformée en champ de bataille. La nourriture volait au-dessus des invités terrifiés qui fuyaient en criant. Même s’il avait envie de rester pour voir la suite, Robin profita de la confusion pour disparaître de la fête.

Il faisait nuit noire, et la seule lumière venait des fenêtres du palais. Mais il prit tout de même ses précautions, au cas où on l’aurait suivi, et rasa les murs. C’est alors qu’il tomba nez à nez avec quelqu’un d’autre.

-Messire Robin ?

-Lucina !

Il ne prit pas le temps pour faire les politesses, et la poussa plus loin dans les jardins. Toutes les secondes, il jeta un coup d’oeil en arrière, pas encore tout à fait certain qu’ils n’étaient pas suivis. Lucina fut assez polie pour ne pas se débattre en appelant la garde tout de suite.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe, Messire Robin ? Vous… fuyez quelque chose ?

-Je ne fuis pas, je fais une retraite stratégique ! On veut ma mort.

L’instinct de survie prit le dessus sur la politesse, et elle l’arrêta net, aux aguets. Robin se maudit pour son idiotie : évidemment qu’elle allait réagir de cette façon.

-Vous êtes en danger ? Qui vous attaque ? Où ?

-Rien de grave ! Ce sont les invités qui essaient de me forcer à danser.

-Messire Robin, dit-elle avec un regard sévère. J’ai cru que votre vie était réellement en danger.

-Mais elle l’est ! Je te verrai bien faire face à toute une troupe de nobles en colère !

Son regard durcit encore, inflexible, et Robin changea de sujet.

-Mais personne ne t’a vu au bal, toi. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Lucina détourna la tête, l’air peiné. C’est alors qu’il remarqua que pour une fois (pour une des premières fois, depuis qu’il la connaissait), elle ne portait ni épée, ni cape, ni armure, seulement une tunique unie, qui était très loin des robes immenses et richement décorées, ou des beaux costumes que tous les invités du bal portaient. Lucina n’avait jamais eu l’intention de venir.

-Il est préférable… que je ne participe pas aux réjouissances.

-Contre-indications médicales ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et Robin se dit encore une fois, qu’il devait faire attention à ce qu’il pouvait dire.

-Non, je suis en parfaite santé. Je souhaite simplement ne pas y prendre pas. C’est… mieux ainsi.

Il l’avait déjà entendu dire des choses pareilles, des allusions, des sous-entendus sur ce qu’elle méritait ou non de faire, sur ce qu’elle pouvait s’autoriser ou pas. Robin soupçonnait qu’elle n’en avait pas réellement conscience.

-C’est aussi ta victoire, lui dit-il doucement. Et tu as le droit de la fêter, comme nous tous.

Elle passa sa main là où aurait dû se trouver son épée, mais comme elle ne rencontrait que le vide, elle serra les poings. Lucina faisait souvent ça quand elle était mal à l’aise (et c’est à ce moment que Robin réalisa qu’il devait l’avoir observée attentivement pour avoir pu remarquer ça)

-Non, je ne fais pas partie de cette réalité. Le simple fait que j’agisse sur une époque qui n’est pas la mienne n’est pas… bien. Je ne dois pas me réjouir d’une telle chose.

-Pourtant, les autres enfants du futur n’ont pas autant de scrupules. Sauf peut-être Gérôme. Mais Gérôme est toujours grognon.

-… Mes compagnons ont leurs propres opinions, qui peuvent être différentes des miennes, dit-elle en détournant encore les yeux. S’il leur plaît d’agir de cette façon, je ne peux pas m’y opposer.

-Alors tu comptais passer la soirée seule ? Alors que tout le monde s’amuse ?

Lucina grimaça, prise sur le fait.

-Messire Robin, s’il vous plaît… 

-Oh, appelle-moi simplement Robin. Et tutoie-moi. Techniquement, nous avons presque le même âge.

Avec réticence (beaucoup de réticence), Lucina continua dans son idée.

-… Robin, s’il te plaît. Je préférerais ne pas parler de ça.

Un silence s’installa. Robin aurait justement voulu continuer à en parler, mais il ravala ses remarques, qui ne pouvaient que blesser Lucina. Il observait les ombres des arbres en cherchant quoi dire quand il remarqua que la musique du bal pouvait être entendue d’ici. 

-Et s’il n’y a que nous pour danser ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

-Pardon ?

-Et si nous dansons, ici, seulement nous deux ? Pas pour fêter quelque chose, mais juste pour s’amuser. … Est-ce que ça irait ?

Elle le scruta du regard, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

-Vous, enfin, tu viens de quitter le bal parce que tu ne voulais pas danser… ?

-Correction : je me sauvais de tous ces gens qui voulaient ma peau. Ce n’est pas pareil que de passer du temps avec une amie.

Il lui sourit en essayant d’avoir l’air le plus encourageant possible, mais Lucina secouait la tête.

-Non… non, je ne danse pas.

-Même pas pour moi ? 

-Je… je n’ai pas dansé depuis trop longtemps, je ne me souviendrais jamais de comment faire.

-Je crois que je n’ai jamais appris à danser, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Après l’avoir fixa sans y croire, elle éclata de rire, et Robin se félicita de ce progrès, même tout petit. Lucina ne riait pas souvent.

-Mais… Et toutes ces personnes qui voulaient vous… t’avoir pour cavalier ?

-Elles ont dû être vraiment déçues, dit-il platement, un sourire en coin.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent encore. Finalement, elle tendit la main pour qu’il la prenne, avec l’air d’abandonner de bonne grâce.

-Bien. Dansons.

Ils se mirent en position. C’était un spectacle étrange de les voir, seuls, dans le noir, avec seulement les échos de l'orchoestre du bal pour leur donner le tempo. Lucina sembla sans rendre compte et avoir des regrets de dernière minute.

-Et si nous glissons ? Il n’y a pas assez de lumière pour voir clair.

-Alors nous glisserons, décréta Robin.

Sans prévenir, il s’élança dans une danse endiablée, qui surprit Lucina. Il n’y avait pas précisément de pas, ni même de rythme, mais toute l’énergie joyeuse de Robin faisait le travail, et ils finirent par sautiller dans les jardins en riant. Robin fut le premier à lâcher.

-Stop, stop ! Je déclare forfait !

Il s’écroula dans l’herbe, essoufflé et mort de rire, peinant à retrouver sa respiration. Lucina riait aussi, à s’en tenir les côtes, et elle tomba à côté de lui.

-Aaah… Depuis combien de temps on n’avait pas ri comme ça ? 

-Depuis que j’ai quitté mon époque, dit Lucina entre deux profondes respirations.

Tournant la tête vers elle, il ne put qu’observer son air sombre et son sourire mélancolique. Quand elle se rendit compte qu’il la regardait, Lucina se redressa précipitamment, plaquant un sourire convaincu sur ses lèvres.

-Aller, debout, reprenons.

-Nooon, je ne peux plus bouger ! 

Elle alla le tirer de force quand le bruit d’une porte qui claquait leur fit relever la tête. Ce n’était pas le bruit anodin d’une porte ouverte, mais plutôt le vacarme d’une porte qu’on frappait avec toute la force d’un coup de pied.

-Lissa ! Reviens ici !

Le cri de Chrom, un cri du cœur, plein de rage, sonnait comme une promesse de vengeance. 

-C’est pas moi ! C’est de la faute de Robin !

Puis la voix de Lissa. Elle semblait plus irritée que apeurée, mais ça n’empêchait pas d’entendre des bruits de courses se rapprocher (de là à imaginer qu’elle fuyait son frère en courant, il n’y avait qu’un pas, que Robin franchissait à tous moments).

-Oh-oh. On ferait mieux de disparaître.

-« On » ?

Il prit des yeux de chiens battus, véritable incarnation de l’innocence devant l’air amusé de Lucina.

-Quoi, tu vas me laisser tout seul maintenant ? Chrom va me tuer, vraiment me tuer, s’il me trouve !

Nouveau hurlement de Chrom, nouveau piaillement de Lissa. Lucina soupira d’un air de défaite, un peu gâché par le fait qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire.

-Visiblement, je n’ai plus le choix.

Ils s’enfuirent dans les ombres des jardins, et Chrom ne trouva aucun des deux cette nuit-là.

(Mais il ne manqua pas Robin le lendemain)


	2. Pique-nique

Robin poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Je voudrais que ce soit comme ça tous les jours.

Lucina marmonna ce qui devait être une approbation. Ils étaient allongés sur une nappe, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à l’ombre d’un grand arbre. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et les nuages se cantonnaient à l’horizon. « Le temps idéal pour passer du temps dehors » leur avait dit Sumia en les mettant à la porte. Au final, ils ne s’en plaignaient pas, la sieste était bienvenue. 

Plus loin, Morgan jouait avec son soi du futur, Marc. La naissance du petit dernier avait été pour le moins… chaotique : au lieu de naître fille, ce que la logique aurait voulu, Marc était né garçon. C’était un mystère encore insoluble, et comme tous les autres mystères insolubles auxquels ils avaient été confrontés, Lucina et Robin avaient simplement décidés de le mettre dans le coin « bizarreries que l’univers s’obstine à mettre dans nos vies ». (Et puis, ça avait l’avantage indéniable de différencier les deux enfants sans problème)

Tout avait un air de vacances d’été. Le chant des grillons, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, l’odeur d’herbe grillée au soleil. Les restes de leur repas étaient éparpillés autour du panier (un panier en osier, comme l’avait voulu Morgan, « parce que ça fait champêtre ». Si on l’avait laissée faire, elle aurait retourné le palais pour trouver une nappe blanche à carreaux rouges), déjà attaqués par les fourmis. 

À tâtons, Lucina prit la main de Robin entre les siennes.

-Il ne tient qu’à nous pour que ça devienne vrai. Nous pouvons n’avoir que ça devant nous : une longue série de jours ensoleillés, qui ne s’arrêteront jamais.

Il lâcha un rire paresseux. 

-Il va bien falloir y avoir une fin. Rien que demain, Frederick veut… 

-Shh… Pas un mot de plus. J’essaye d’imaginer que ce moment durera toujours. 

Il l’observa somnoler et finit par se dire que s’il n’était pas déjà fou d’elle, il aurait pu tomber amoureux d’elle une nouvelle fois. Elle était complètement détendue. Partis ces plis entre les sourcils qui voulaient dire qu’elle était soucieuse, disparus ses habits formels du palais. Ils s’étaient tous les deux séparés de leurs armes, ce qui voulait dire, pas de Falchion, ni même de livre de tactique. Robin avait même laissé son inestimable manteau dans leurs appartements.  
Ils étaient plus désarmés qu’ils ne l’avaient étés depuis… toujours en fait.

Soudainement, il rapprocha sa tête de celle de Lucina pour lui murmurer à l’oreille.

-Et si on se mariait ?

Elle sourit sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-Impossible, je suis déjà prise. … Et je dois dire que mon mari est très jaloux.

-Alors je n’ai pas le choix, je vais devoir m’occuper de lui.

Ils rirent doucement, alors que Robin jouait avec des mèches des cheveux de Lucina. 

-Dommage, dit-elle d’un ton faussement navré. Je l’aimais bien, il va me manquer.

-Oh, mais j’ai beaucoup de qualités moi aussi ! Dans le milieu, on m’appelle même… Robin des Bois.

Son sourire s’élargit alors qu’il attendait qu’elle rie. Lucina l’observa d’abord d’un air concerné (« Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de faire ce que je pense que tu as fait ? »), mais la joie de Robin était tellement communicative qu’elle finit par exploser de rire. 

-C’est ce que je disais : imbattable, rajouta-t-il avec toute la suffisante dont il était capable.

Lucina se releva sur un coude, se rapprochant de lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient qu’à un souffle l’un de l’autre. Et ça ne ratait pas : comme à chaque fois, Robin la fixait intensément, bouche entre-ouverte, comme s’il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha encore… 

Un cri indigné brisa le moment.

-Beurk ! Maman, Papa ! Vous n’avez pas honte ?

Essayant tant bien que mal de garder le petit Marc dans ses bras, Morgan s’était relevée, les oreilles rouges de colère, mais surtout de gêne. Robin et Lucina échangèrent un regard entendu. 

-Bande de dégoûtants, il y a des enfants dans… !

Trop tard, la seconde d’après, ils s’embrassaient passionnément. Morgan partait en courant, criant à la ronde qu’il étaient la honte de leur famille.


	3. Enfants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans doute le one-shot qui m'a donné le plus de mal ! Réécrit trois fois, mais toujours pas entièrement satisfaisant...   
> En tous cas, pour le bien de ce one-shot, imaginez que Morgan n’est pas là/n’existe pas/n’a pas encore rejoint les Veilleurs.

C’était un accident, un stupide accident. Ils affrontaient un groupe de bandit, de la racaille, rien de comparable à ce qu’ils avaient affronté par le passé. Et puis une archère avait touché Lucina. Pas une simple éraflure, non, une flèche dans le ventre, qui la traversait de part en part. L’archère fut tuée, mais Lucina était toujours blessée.

Robin oublia complètement le combat et s’agenouilla près d’elle.

-Oh no, oh non…

Même avec son regard vague, légèrement déphasé, Lucina voyait la panique le submerger. Elle s’agrippa à lui avec ses mains tremblantes et prit une profonde inspiration, qui se termina en quinte de toux. 

Elle toussait du sang.

-Je peux supporter ça… Ça ne fait pas si… mal que ça… 

-Je sais, dit-il en la prenant maladroitement dans ses bras. Je sais. 

Oh que oui, Robin savait qu’elle pouvait supporter la douleur (elle y mettait un point d’honneur). C’était sa manière d’être. Ou plutôt, c’était la carapace qu’elle s’était forgée toute sa vie. « Tu dois être forte. On compte sur toi, tu ne dois pas faiblir ».

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle encore.

Et soudain, elle se recroquevilla en haletant, la douleur plus forte que tout. Robin chercha des yeux un soigneur, tout en sachant pertinemment qu’ils étaient tous trop occupés. C’était lui qui faisait les plans après tout.

-Ne bouge surtout pas, tu vas aggraver ta plaie ! S’il te plaît, reste tranquille le temps que Lissa puisse venir.

Elle hocha la tête distraitement. Son regard restait vague, elle n’arrivait même pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux plus d’une seconde. Robin ne s’y connaissait pas beaucoup en médecine, mais d’après son expérience, s’évanouir maintenant n’était pas bon signe. Il prit son visage à deux mains, la forçant à le regarder.

-Regarde-moi, eh, ne ferme pas les yeux ! Voilà, ne me lâche pas. Surtout, ne ferme pas les yeux, et… essaye de me parler ! 

Un petit sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres. Ses paupières étaient si près de se fermer que le cœur de Robin rata un battement.

-Qu’est-ce que tu… voudrais que je… dise… ? Je n’arrive pas à… penser… 

-De… de… balbutia-t-il, cherchant un sujet de conversation, qu’importe, de quoi la garder éveillée. Dis moi ce que tu veux faire après. Dans cinq ans, qu’est-ce que tu imagines ?

Elle réussit à le regarder réellement, le temps d’un sourire. Mais comme une accalmie pendant la tempête, cela ne pouvait pas durer. Soudain, Lucina ferma les yeux, s’affaissant complètement entre les bras de Robin. 

-Non, non ! Réveille-toi, s’il te plaît, reste avec moi ! 

-Je suis là… 

Mais sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure. Robin se redressa, tout en la gardant tout près de lui. Il appela à l’aide, criant à la ronde pour que quelqu’un vienne les aider. Alors il reporta son attention sur Lucina.

-À partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus ! Pas pour que tu risques ta vie dans mon dos, pas question. J’ai prévu de passer encore de longues, longues années avec toi.

Elle fit un souffle, qui pouvait passer pour un rire. Il se termina sur une nouvelle toux.

-Alors il va falloir... s’occuper de la question des enfants… 

-Des enfants… ? répéta Robin sans comprendre (à sa connaissance, ils n’en avaient pas… ?)

-Je n’aurais jamais… pensé en vouloir, mais… Aah ! … Je… je ne veux pas… partir sans… sans rien laisser derrière… 

Le rire nerveux de Robin sortit tout seul. Il n’y avait jamais pensé, jamais réfléchit, et l’idée même lui faisait un peu peur (comme quelqu’un comme lui, avec le père qu’il avait eut, pouvait penser à avoir un enfant ?). Mais Lucina était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts, et il se sentait capable de tout.

-Autant que tu voudras ! Deux, cinq, dix même ! Ils seront les enfants les plus heureux au monde, tu leur apprendras à se battre, et moi à… à faire ce que je sais faire de mieux : fuir les situations compliquées.

La plaisanterie tomba à l’eau, alors qu’un spasme la secouait. Lucina toussait, et à chaque mouvement, elle grimaçait un peu plus. Le sang imbibait ses vêtements. Trop de sang.

-… J’ai mal… avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Si elle parvenait à le lui dire, alors la situation était critique. Robin appela à l’aide encore une fois. Ça n’avait pas d’importance que sa voix ressemble à un gémissement : il sentait Lucina partir, alors même qu’il la tenait tout contre lui.

Lissa arriva après une éternité. Elle n’essaya pas de faire partir Robin, il ne l’aurait pas permis de toute façon. Elle déchira les vêtements qui la gênait, et après une grande inspiration, tira la hampe de la flèche d’un coup sec. Le cri de Lucina remplit toute la tête de Robin, qui posa son front contre le sien. 

-C’est bientôt finit, souffla-t-il.

La magie de Lissa illuminait le visage trop pâle de Lucina, alors qu’elle essayait de lui sourire. 

-Je sais que… que tu leur apprendras beaucoup… beaucoup plus que… de fuir.

Il est possible que le monde devint soudain très flou, ou bien c’était les larmes de Robin qui lui brouillaient. Ça n’avait de toute manière pas d’importance. Lissa était là, sa magie aussi, alors Lucina irait bien. Et ces futures enfants ne resteraient pas que des projets pour l’avenir.


	4. Future Past

Le Mont Prismatique était le centre de la foi envers Naga. Au sommet, le Temple se dressait majestueusement, pulsant de magie divine, comme si c’était le cœur du monde. Le chemin vers le Temple était décoré de statue de Saints et de Héros, de part et d’autre de la route. Une ville florissante s’était établie dans la vallée.

Depuis le retour de Grima, le Mont Prismatique avait d’abord été assiégé par les fidèles de Naga qui priaient pour sa protection, puis il s’était entièrement vidé à l’approche de l’armée des Ombres. Désormais, la nature reprenait ses droits sur ce qui était appelé les terres de Grima. La forêt envahissait tout, la ville, le Temple, le Mont. C’était un endroit rongé par des miasmes empoisonnés, et les malédictions s’infiltraient dans le sol, jusqu'à en faire pourrir la terre elle-même. 

Le Mont Prismatique était d’autant plus maudit qu’il était sacré par l’influence de Naga. Le Temple irradiait encore toute sa puissance, suffisante pour imbiber chaque brin d’herbe dans sa zone d’influence. Comme si les deux forces devaient s’opposer plus fort parce qu'elles étaient côte à côte.

C’est aussi ici que Lucina fut sur le point de sauver le monde.

Elle et ses compagnons étaient si près du Temple quand les Ombres les attrapèrent. Si près de retourner dans le passé. Ils furent attaqués, isolés les uns des autres, mis à terre. Mais les Ombres ne tuèrent pas Lucina tout de suite. Elles l’encerclèrent silencieusement, coupant sa retraite, mais sans attaquer. Elles attendaient quelque chose. 

Et c’est alors que Grima en personne arriva, tout-puissant, imposant, le dragon destructeur de monde. Sa seule présence suffisait pour souhaiter la mort. 

Pour parler à Lucina, il choisit cependant une forme plus simple : celle de son porteur, le tacticien Robin. C’était sans doute ce qui donnait le plus de mal à Lucina. Elle rêvait de planter Falchion dans le cœur du dragon pour mettre fin à son règne de terreur, mais pouvait-elle lever son épée contre celui qui avait été comme un oncle ? Non, et Grima le savait.

-Quel plaisir de vous revoir princesse ! J’ai pensé qu’une petite visite avant votre pèlerinage au Temple pourrait être… agréable, qu’en pensez-vous ?

-Ta fin est proche, cracha-t-elle. Bientôt, je te tuerai.

-Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Me menacer avec votre cure-dent ?

-Tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes !

Sa voix tremblait, comme son épée, comme ses mains, ses bras et le reste de son corps. Grima savait cela aussi, et un sourire satisfait retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents.

-Vraiment, je veux savoir : qu’est-ce que vous complotiez dans mon dos ? Ça ne peut pas être l’Éveil de Falchion puisque je ne sens ni les pierres ni l’Emblème de Feu dans les parages. Alors qu’est-ce que ma vieille amie Naga a bien pu vous proposer ? Un suicide collectif ? 

Rire froid. Dans l’obscurité, ses yeux rouges, ses six yeux rouges et brillants éclairait sa peau pâle. Ses bras étaient couverts de tatouages violets qui scintillaient, et même les marques de son manteau luisaient doucement.

-Ça n’a plus d’importance maintenant, trancha Lucina en essayant d’avoir l’air sûre d’elle. Parce que vous…

Il la coupa d’un geste de la main.

-Oui, je sais, « je vais mourir », « tu vas me tuer », bla bla bla… Et si on changeait de registre pour une fois ? 

Lucina sentit un long frisson glacé courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Devant ses yeux, il n’y avait plus de Grima, seulement un Robin. Robin qui lui lisait des histoires le soir pour l’endormir, Robin qui la laissait prendre son manteau, Robin qui jouait avec tous les enfants du palais, Robin qui riait avec ses parents. Et maintenant, Robin qui la menaçait de mort.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, j’ai trouvé ça très amusant de vous suivre un peu partout, dans votre espoir naïf de m’opposer une résistance, mais maintenant j’en ai assez. J’ai encore beaucoup à faire, et vous me prenez trop de temps, vous autres, humains. 

Lucina savait bien qu’elle ne devait pas attendre sagement son tour. Sans hésitation (ou si peu), elle se lança à l’attaque. Grima la regarda courir vers lui, l’air presque… ennuyé. Il dévia Falchion d’un mouvement de bras, comme une mouche qu’on chasse, et Lucina trébucha, prise par surprise. Se rattrapant de justesse, elle attaqua encore.

Encore, et encore, et encore. Grima (Robin) ne ripostait pas, il attendait qu’elle vienne à lui pour l’envoyer balader. Quelle que soit son approche, qu’elle feinte ou non, qu’elle tente de passer sur le côté ou frontalement, elle ne pouvait jamais le toucher. Il était trop puissant, elle trop obstinée, et les Ombres se resserraient autour d’eux.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de mettre fin à ce petit jeu. Plutôt que de la jeter au loin, Grima l’attrapa au cou. 

Il serra à deux mains, coupant sa respiration. Lucina essaya de se débattre, mais c’était comme d’essayer de briser un étau à mains nues. Ses poumons brûlaient, son corps tout entier brûlait, à bout de force, elle laissa tomber Falchion. Alors Lucina plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Grima, dans ceux de Robin.

Et pour la première fois depuis ses douze ans, le jour où on avait posé la couronne de l’Exalt sur sa tête, pour la première fois depuis qu’on lui avait arraché à son enfance, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Lucina laissa ses larmes couler.

Plus rien n’avait d’importance, ni sa vie, ni sa mort. Elle aurait voulu en finir avec cette pensée curieusement réconfortante, mais en voyant qu’elle pleurait, Grima sourit encore, avec une jouissance malsaine qui déformait tout son visage. 

Ce fut la dernière image qu’elle emporta.


	5. Three Houses

Les deux jeunes filles face à face dans l’arène se fixaient avec intensité. Severa plissa les yeux, et Lucina lui répondit par un sourire confiant. Officiellement, elles s’affrontaient pour faire gagner le tournoi interclasse mensuel à leurs maisons ; officieusement, elles étaient deux amies d’enfance qui s’étaient promis un combat épique quand elles seraient plus grandes. Et la foule sentait la tension palpable dans l’air.

Si ce genre d’événement attirait toujours les élèves les plus excités de Garreg Mach, cette fois-ci certains étaient particulièrement bruyants. Owain par exemple. Il menait une bande de supporters qui criaient et sifflaient par-dessus le vacarme.

-Vas-y Lucina ! Tu peux le faire !

En toute logique, Owain aurait dû encourager Severa sa camarde de classe, et pas Lucina qui était dans une maison adversaire. Mais il était têtu, et son sens de la famille dépassait les limites arbitraires imposées par l’Académie. Lucina était et resterait sa cousine.

L’instructeur qui arbitrait le combat s’avança au milieu du terrain. 

-Quart de finale opposant (il pointa Lucina) les Aigles de jais (il se tourna vers Severa) aux Lions de saphir ! Allez !

Sans attendre, Lucina passa à l’attaque. Elle plongea sur Severa, qui para de justesse et l’obligea à reculer. Le but n’était pas de la blesser (son adversaire maîtrisait trop bien les parades pour que cela puisse arriver), mais de l’acculer dans un coin du terrain. Voulant finir en beauté, Lucina bloqua l’épée de Severa contre sa garde et tenta de la lui faire sauter des mains. 

Mais son amie avait une poigne de fer. Elle dégagea son arme et profita de ce moment de répit pour violemment repousser Lucina. Severa n’était peut-être pas aussi rapide, mais elle avait plus de force physique. Ce fut à son tour de repousser son adversaire jusqu’aux limites du terrain, en bonne position pour avoir la victoire. 

Et elle aurait certainement gagné si un cri ne l’avait pas déconcentré à ce moment. 

-Se-ve-ra ! Se-ve-ra ! Se-ve-ra !

Ça, c’était Íñigo, un camarade de Lucina. Il s’était lié d’amitié avec Owain en début d’année (aussi rapidement que surprenamment), et depuis, il s’était découvert une nouvelle passion : énerver Severa. Il aimait taquiner tout le monde, en particulier les filles, mais Severa restait sa cible préférée. 

Aidé par Sylvain et Caspar, Íñigo portait à bout de bras une grande banderole rouge qui clamait « SEVERA ». Les couleurs étaient trop vives, puaient encore la peinture, et ils braillaient plus fort que Owain. La foule ne tarda pas à éclater de rire.

Ce fut moins drôle pour Severa (si on ne pouvait lui donner qu’un défaut, ce serait la susceptibilité). Rouge de honte et de colère, elle se déconcentra du combat, une aubaine pour Lucina qui en profita. Cette dernière donna un coup d’épaule qui envoya Severa à terre avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir. 

-Halte ! s’écria l’instructeur pour signifier la fin du combat. 

Applaudissements, cris de joie (ou non) des élèves. Severa fit volte-face en panique.

-Non, attendez… 

-Victoire des Aigles de jais ! La demi-finale dans trente minutes, Aigles de jais contre Cerfs d’or !

Il resta sourd aux plaintes de Severa, répliquant simplement que « les règles sont les règles » et qu’elle « n’aurait pas dû se distraire ». Pendant que la foule se dispersait en discutant, Lucina ramena son arme à Severa. 

-Sans rancune, j’espère.

-Dans tes rêves ! grogna l’autre, cherchant des yeux ceux qui l’avait fait perdre. Tu n’avais pas à profiter d’un moment pareil, c’est de la triche.

C’était si drôle de la voir se mettre en colère, que pendant un instant, Lucina comprit Íñigo. Heureusement, elle se retint de rire, hochant gravement la tête comme si elle approuvait que oui, en effet, ce fût très bas de sa part. Severa repéra soudain la banderole qui fuyait dans les couloirs, et elle se mit en chasse, prête à faire souffrir ses victimes. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Lucina se tordait de rire.

Elle fut interrompue à l’arrivée de Byleth, qui était accompagnée d’un inconnu.

-Oh, Professeur ! Vous avez vu ce combat ?

-Tu t’es bien battue, affirma-t-elle avec une trace de fierté, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Mais comme je te le dis toujours, tu as pris trop de risques. Tu dois jouer sur ta défensive, et toujours penser à protéger tes flancs. Tu te serais fait blesser en situation réelle. 

La professeur Byleth était la raison pour laquelle Lucina avait changé de maison : ses cours étaient plus avancés, elle enseignait des techniques plus pointues et elle apportait son expérience pratique de mercenaire (qui manquait aux autres professeurs si on avait demandé son avis à Lucina). Pourtant, cela s’accompagnait aussi d’une plus grande exigence, qui pouvait parfois peser lourd. 

-Excusez-moi Professeur, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois… 

Elles discutèrent encore du combat, faisant le lien avec les cours précédents, jusqu’à ce que la curiosité prenne le dessus sur la politesse. L’inconnu derrière Byleth n’avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais il intriguait déjà Lucina. Peut-être par le fait qu’il dégageait quelque chose… d’ailleurs. Rien qu’à son apparence, on devinait qu’il venait de très loin. Lucina essaya de demander subtilement à sa professeur de faire les présentations.

-Ah oui, dit Byleth en passant du coq à l’âne, comme toujours sans se dérouter (un pari avait été lancé à son arrivée pour déterminer qui réussirait en premier à la surprendre. Personne n’avait encore gagné). Voici Sir Robin, mon nouvel assistant. Il m’assistera dans mes cours et les sorties.

Lucina fronça les sourcils. D’abord, Byleth n’avait jamais eut besoin d’aide, ni d’assistant, alors qu’à son arrivée, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence même de l’Église. Ensuite, cet « assistant » était très jeune, tout juste plus âgé que la plupart des élèves. Dame Rhéa avait-elle vraiment approuvé ça ? Elle mit ces réflexions de côté pour se concentrer sur la discussion.

-Bienvenue dans notre Académie, Sir Robin. Est-ce que je peux vous demander ce que vous allez nous enseigner ?

-Un peu de tout, dit-il avec un petit rire. L’escrime, la magie, mais surtout la tactique militaire.

Oh, ça devenait tout de suite plus intéressant.

-C’est la première fois que j’entends parler d’une matière comme ça au monastère ! En quoi ça consiste ?

Il la regarda en souriant, une seconde de trop peut-être, parce qu’elle ressentit un certain malaise. Lucina se demanda même s’il avait compris sa question ou si elle devait répéter.

-En somme, je vais vous apprendre à diriger un groupe de soldats sur un champ de bataille. C’est plus compliqué qu’il y paraît, il faut connaître les points forts et les points faibles de ses troupes, leurs compétences, mais aussi leurs caractères individuels. Ça a une grande influence sur les réactions qu’un combattant peut avoir sur le champ de bataille. Pour ça, souvent… 

Il fut coupé en plein phrase par l’arrivée de Petra, qui avait l’air soulagée de les voir. 

-Excusez-moi Professeur, dit-t-elle en s’inclinant légèrement. Je ne veux pas imposer ma présence, mais nous demandons Lucina pour les prochains événements du compétition. Notre groupe de… notre équipe a seulement peu de temps restant pour se préparer aux moitiés de finale.

-Aucun problème, nous étions en train de présenter mon nouvel assistant, Sir Robin.

Petra mit une main sur son cœur, avec le plus grand sérieux.

-C’est un plaisir de vous connaître. Les situa... les circonstances ne sont pas bonnes pour se connaître, et je suis très désolée pour ça.

-Nous allons nous revoir en classe de toute façon, souligna Lucina. Merci encore pour vos conseils Professeur, je n’oublierai pas de les appliquer.

Ils saluèrent encore les enseignants et s’éclipsèrent, pendant que Petra expliquait à Lucina que Ferdinand l’avait cherché partout pour lui parler de la suite du tournoi. Il était tombé face à Felix pour son premier combat et s’était fait battre (ce dont il ne se remettait pas), alors il voulait veiller à ce qu’elle réussisse à sa place. 

Mais Lucina n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que son amie lui disait. Elle repensait encore à Sir Robin et au sentiment étrange qu’elle avait eut en parlant avec lui. C’était une impression diffuse, qu’elle n’arrivait pas à cerner précisément. Presque comme si… comme s’il l’avait fixé, mais sans la regarder en face ?

Petra lui posa une question et elle sortit de ses pensées, décidant que ça n’avait pas tant d’importance. Après tout, ce n’était qu’un trouble passager, et les premières impressions sont souvent fausses. Non ?

§§§

Robin la regardait s’éloigner. Il écoutait à peine ce que lui disait Byleth, il ne savait même pas si elle lui parlait ou non.

Quand il s’était sacrifié pour tuer définitivement Grima, et que Naga lui avait assuré qu’il retrouverait ceux qu’il aimait, par-delà la mort elle-même, il ne s’était pas attendu à… ça. 

À son réveil, il était allongé dans un champ, dans un pays inconnu, sur une terre inconnue. Premier réflexe, il s’était dit « encore ? ». Sauf que cette fois, il gardait tous ses souvenirs (c’était sans doute pire), et qu’on l’avait pris pour un fou quand il avait nommé Chrom, Ylisse et même Naga. On lui avait assuré que rien de tout cela n’avait jamais existé. 

Alors il avait fait passer tout ça pour les rêves délirants d’un amnésique (certains rôles ont la vie dure) et on lui avait tout expliqué. Enfin, non, on lui avait expliqué tout ce que le peuple pouvait savoir. Robin avait vite compris que les connaissances (les documents, les cartes, les traités historiques, scientifiques, l’éducation en générale) étaient en grande partie gardées par l’Église. 

Ce qui voulait dire que si quelqu’un savait comment le faire rentrer chez lui, c’était un membre de l’Église. 

Il s’était engagé dans l’Ordre de Seiros, ce qui avait été surprenamment facile (même s’il fallait relativiser : Robin était un des mages les plus puissants de son monde et il avait tué un dragon millénaire. Peut-être que ses standards étaient plus élevés que la moyenne), et il avait pu savoir tout ce qu’il voulait sur cet endroit étrange : Seiros, les emblèmes, l’Église, l’Empire, les guerres, Garreg Mach, le Royaume, l’Alliance, etc... 

Mais cette facilité était à double tranchant : on l’avait rapidement remarqué. Il ne pratiquait pas la magie de la même façon qu’à Fódlan, alors on pensa qu’il était un prodige, une sorte de nouvelle génération de mage qui révolutionnait toute l’étude de la magie. Plus ou moins avec son accord, on l’envoya à Garreg Mach pour enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Si Robin fut d’abord très contrarié de ce contre-temps, il se rendit vite compte que c’était la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver (ou la pire, parce qu’il pensa devenir fou).

À peine arrivé au monastère, il pensa reconnaître Cynthia sur un pégase. Puis ce fut la haute silhouette de Laurent, au détour d’un couloir, Kjelle sur la place des marchands, Say’ri qui discutait avec un soldat. Et maintenant Lucina. 

Lucina, c’était la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase, c’était le dernier clou dans son cercueil, c’était la tentation ultime. Après s’être tué volontairement, après ces jours où il avait pensé à tout abandonner parce qu’il était seul, de retour à la case départ, perdu dans un endroit auquel il était complètement étranger alors qu’il venait de se trouver une famille, une maison. Après tout ça, il la voyait enfin et il avait envie de fondre en larmes. 

Elle était tout près, réelle, mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas. 

Naga pouvait être si cruelle parfois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ça peu vous intéresser, j'ai imaginé la répartition de tous les enfants du futur dans les trois maisons (même s'ils ne sont pas tous cités dans le texte) :   
> Aigles de jais (où Byleth est professeur) : Íñigo Noire Gerome Lucina (sachant qu'elle vient des Lions)  
> Lions de saphir : Owain Severa Cynthia Kjelle   
> Cerfs d’or : Yarne Laurent Nah Brady


End file.
